


Attack On Pool Party

by twistedwerewulf



Series: Attack on [Blank] [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: Class 104 has finally entered their last summer before heading off to college. What better way to celebrate than with a pool party?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Reiner Braun  
> Connie Springer  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Ymir  
> Levi Ackermann

Here it was. The last day of senior year. Summer was right around the corner. Krista was at her locker, cleaning out whatever was left inside, like photos and magnets. As she finished, she unzipped her bag and pulled out eleven envelopes with a golden sicker holding them closed. It had took some convincing, but her father had allowed her to have a party. A pool party to be more precise. The small blonde was so excited that she made the invitations right after her father’s approval. She was going to make sure the party was absolutely perfect. Just then, the bell rang, snapping the blonde girl out of her thoughts. She had to get to her final class, thankfully, all of her friends were there in her final class of the day, which was helpful. As quickly as her legs could carry her, the girl made her way down the hall.

In the classroom the desks were scattered around the room in various little groups. It was the last day, what did the teachers care? Eren was telling Mikasa and Armin about all the plans he had for them for the summer. While, Reiner sat on Bertholdt’s desk talking to him and Annie. Jean, Marco and Ymir sat in another group while Marco watched the two argue over something meaningless. Sasha and Connie were also off by themselves causing their last acts of chaos before they finally left high school.

Just then, Krista entered the room, nearly bursting the door open. Thankfully, she caught the handle before the door smacked against the wall. She was panting quietly, having been racing to be on time for the last class. The envelopes were in her right hand, clutching them tightly. She glanced up to look at the clock; she had made it on time. With a silent sigh of relief, Krista looked to all of her friends with a beaming smile. “Hi guys!”

“I’ll win this argument later,” Ymir started pushing Jean’s face as she stood up, “The love of my life just walked into the room, and she’s more important.” 

Ymir walked over to Krista with a bright smile, “Hey, gorgeous, what’s up?”

Reiner turned his attention to Krista when she entered the room, “Hey!”

“I have a surprise for you all!” She responded as she held up the envelopes in her hand.

Sasha, who was discussing a final prank with Connie, perked up once she heard that word. “A surprise!?”

“What surprise?” Connie whipped his head around with a grin, “What is it!”

“Here!” The small blonde began to pass out the envelopes to the specific person it was assigned for. “You guys can open it now if you want!” She said cheerfully. 

Ymir tore open the envelope nonchalantly, “A pool party?” She smiled slyly, “Is this just a trick so you can see me in a bikini?” She teased.

“Oh, trust me Ymir no one wants to see that.” Jean said from his seat as he opened his invitation.

Krista rolled her eyes playfully at Jean and Ymir. “It’s not a trick.” She giggled. “It’s for real! My dad’s actually allowing me to have one!”

“You know Jean really hurt my feelings,” Ymir pouted, “I don’t think he should be invited anymore.”

“Nice!” Eren butted in as he read the invitation, “We’ll totally be there. Right Mikasa, Armin?”

Armin nodded in response and smiled at Krista.

Mikasa nodded as well. “We wouldn’t miss it.” 

“I know I’ll be there!” Reiner told Krista suddenly standing beside Ymir.

“M-Me too.” Bertholdt piped up meekly from his spot. Annie nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll be there too! What kind of snacks are you gonna have?” Connie asked.

“Popcorn, Chips, hopefully some Cheetoes, Pretzels,” Krista rambled off. 

Connie looked over to Sasha, “Don’t worry. I’ll bring some good stuff.”

“... And I think my dad is ordering us some pizza.” The blonde girl finished.

“That’s the good stuff!” Connie told her with a smile.

“Yeah!” Sasha agreed.

“I’ll come,” Jean said with a shrug as he put the invitation into his pocket, “Should be a little fun.”

Marco smiled. “I don’t think I have anything going on that day. I’ll be there!”

“Great!” Krista exclaimed, happily. “This is gonna be so much fun! I promise this party won’t disappoint you!” 

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect,” Ymir said putting her arm around the girl’s waist, “You are the one hosting it after all.”

A faint blush appeared on the tiny blonde’s face as she glanced up at her girlfriend. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the classroom. 

Erwin walked into the room unusually late for the class, even if it was the last day punctuality was a must, “Just because it’s the last day I won’t let you all act like animals. Take a seat and be quiet… Ymir.” He pointed out.

“Hah!” Jean called, “Sucks to be you Ymir!”

“I recommend you keep your comments to yourself Mr. Kirstein if you don’t want to spend the rest of the day in the office.” Erwin said before taking a seat at his desk. 

Sasha glanced over to Connie, with a nod. Then her hazel eyes caught glimpse of the clock. Just a minute left and then...freedom. “Summer.” She whispered gently. 

Connie grinned and spoke at the same time, “Summer.”

The girl leaned towards Bertholdt, who sat in front of her. “Summer.” She repeated, in which the tall v-fringed lad whipped his head around in fright. 

“Summer.” Connie said slightly louder to Ymir and Krista who sat in front of him.

Ymir glared slightly, “Knock it off.”

“Summer.” came Krista’s sweet voice, hopping on the bandwagon.

Ymir glanced over at Krista and smiled slightly. Well, she couldn’t be mad at Krista.

Bertholdt continued to look at Sasha, confused as all heck. “S-Summer?”

Sasha nodded with a determined look. “Summer.”

Reiner leaned over to Bertholdt with a smile, “Summer.”

The tall v-fringed male turned to look at Reiner, with an awkward smile. “Summer.” 

Annie sat in front of Reiner, her arms crossed over her chest and rolled her eyes. She was starting to get annoyed.

Connie leaned over to Jean and Marco, “Summer?”

Marco nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. “Summer.” He whispered quietly.

Jean smiled lightly, “Summer.” He repeated.

Mikasa looked over at them and smiled gently. “Summer.” She cooed softly.

“Summer!” Eren said bringing his fists down on his desk.

“Hey! Cool it Jaeger!” Erwin looked up from his computer.

The silence over the class didn’t last long as Connie put his hands on Ymir’s shoulders trying to get her to join in, “Summer.”

He was met with a death glare from Ymir that threatened to severely hurt the boy.

“Summer.” Sasha continued to chant quietly, encouraging the others to join her.

Reiner and Eren were the loudest as they chanted, “Summer.” 

Armin sighed, and with a reluctant grin joined in, “Summer…”

“Summer.” Krista continued to chant happily. As she chanted, she looked to Ymir with a smile.

Ymir wanted to resist, she really did, but Krista was just too cute, “Summer.” She joined in.

Annie just so happened to hear Ymir betray her and she leaned to look past Marco. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise, but slowly furrowed. Her face read; ‘I can’t believe you.’

Ymir looked to Annie with a less than apologetic look and shrugged pointing to Krista.

Connie, satisfied, began to chant louder until the whole class in unison said, “Summer!” Another second gone, “Summer!” Another second, and the bell finally rang, “Summer!” The class chanted one final time before crowding to get out of the door.

Connie burst out the door first, _“What time is it!”_ He started.

“No,” Ymir said simply slapping the back of the boy’s head, “That’s where I draw the line.”

“Oh come on Ymir,” Jean grinned, _“What time is it?”_

“I’ll hit you harder than I hit him.” Ymir threatened. 

_“Summertime!”_ Sasha sang loudly as she lept out of the classroom.

Ymir rolled her eyes, “Thank god I’m finally done with this place.”

_“It’s our vacation!”_ The girl continued to sing as she danced her way over to Connie. 

_“What time is it?”_ Reiner joined in only to annoy Ymir.

_“Party time!”_ Krista cheered.

_“That’s right! Say it loud!”_ Sasha cried out.

_“What time is it?”_ Connie and Eren sang together and linked arms.

_“The time of our lives!”_ Mikasa laughed.

_“Anticipation!”_ Marco beamed.

_“What time is it!”_ Conne, Eren and Reiner roared.

_“Summertime! School’s out, scream and shout!”_ Mikasa, Sasha, Krista and Marco sang out.

_“Finally summer’s here!”_ Bertholdt sang with a smile on his face. _“Good to be chillin’ out! I'm off the clock, the pressure's off. Now my girl's what it's all about.”_

To everyone’s surprise, Annie started to sing, which caused Bertholdt’s entire face to turn red. _“Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay, not movin' away, ready for a summer romance!”_

“Oh, what is this, payback?” Ymir said as Annie sang.

_“Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah!”_ Armin started to sing out.

_“We’re out!”_ Sasha shouted.

Krista took Ymir’s hand. _“Come on and let me hear you say it now right now!”_

Ymir took a moment to consider and then sighed and opened her mouth to sing, _“What-”_

_“-TIME IS IT!?”_ Hanji suddenly popped up from behind them.

Ymir groaned, and Reiner joined Hanji, _“Summertime, it’s our vacation!”_

_“What time is it?!”_ Bertholdt cheered, cupping his hands to amplify his voice.

_“Party time!”_ Mikasa sang.

Eren and Armin threw their arms around Mikasa’s shoulders, _“Party time, that’s right, say it out loud!”_

“Did you all plan this while I was in the bathroom or something?” Ymir commented.

_“What time is it?!”_ Sasha fist bumped Connie.

_“The time of our lives, anticipation!”_ Connie responded.

_“What time is it?!”_ Marco cheerfully cried.

_“Summertime, school’s out, scream and shout,”_ Jean sang.

Krista began to sing. _“Goodbye to rules, no summer school I'm free to shop 'til I drop!”_

Levi exited one of the classrooms with a bag over his shoulder, “What the hell are you kids still doing here? Go home, leave me alone, school’s over.” He scanned their faces, “Hanji! You are a grown ass adult.”

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest. “So? Sometimes I can’t help myself.” She responded with a smirk lacing her lips.

Levi sighed, “I don’t care. Get your shit together. Leave, and don’t bother me until school starts again next year.”

Hanji rolled her eyes. “Aye-Aye Captain.” She mocked with a playful tone. 

Levi shook his head and made a gesture to the kids, “What did I say? Leave!”

“You heard the short, angry man Krista. Let’s go.” Ymir grabbed her girlfriend by the hand.

“Hey! Respect!” Levi called after her.

“I don’t go here anymore. You can’t tell me what to do!” Ymir called back.

“She’s got a point Levi.” Hanji said to her colleague.

“Shut up, Hanji!” Levi glared.

“C-C’mon guys.” Bertholdt mumbled quietly, “We should um...probably get going.”

Eren nodded in agreement, “Okay. Goodbye, Mr. Ackerman! I’ll send you a friend request on Facebook later!”

“You… Better not do that Eren.” Armin said as he lead Eren away.

Mikasa followed after them, but not before giving a small nod to Hanji and Levi. “Thank you for everything.” She said. 

Levi waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah. The rest of you. Out.”

The rest of the kids nodded and made their way to their lockers to retrieve their things and then they ran out of the building, cheering happily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days before Krista’s party

“Hey Armin, what do you think of this one?” Mikasa held up a pretty red bikini that was hanging on the rack. “I really like the color.” 

Armin looked at the bathing suit and nodded, “It’s nice! You should try it on.” He suggested. Armin had already picked out his swimwear. A blue pair of trunks with fish on them and a black swim shirt.

“Alright, I’ll try it.” The raven-haired girl nodded. She then turned to Eren. “Did you find a swimsuit yet Eren?” 

“I like this one.” Eren held out a pair of green trunks, “But they aren’t my size.”

Mikasa walked over to him. “Are you sure there isn’t another pair that is your size?” 

Eren nodded, “I looked.”

As Mikasa was about to search the rack again, her grey eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face walking into the bathing suit section of the store. “Hey, Armin.” Mikasa whispered, and beckoned him over with her free hand. 

“Hm?” Armin said without looking up as he searched the rack for a suitable pair of trunks for Eren.

“I think I see Annie over there.” She informed as she continued to stare.

Armin glanced up, “Do you think we should invite her to shop with us?”

“I don’t see why not.” She answered with a shrug.

Before the other two could say anything more Eren noticed Annie and called across the store, “Oi! Annie! Over here!”

Annie turned to face where the voice was coming from and she blinked a few times in surprise. Her lips tug slightly as if to form a little smile, but didn’t. She walked over to them. “Hey guys.” She greeted with a nod. “I’m guessing we’re here for the same reasons, huh?”

Armin smiled politely and nodded, “Yes we are. Eren can’t seem to find anything in his size though.”

The blonde looked to the rack then back to the trio. “Hmm..maybe I can help. As I came into the section, I saw more swimming trunks down that way.” She gestured behind her with her thumb. “Maybe Eren’s size is there.”

Eren smiled brightly at Annie, “Thanks!” He said before he walked off in the direction that Annie had pointed.

“Why don’t you join us Annie? I’m sure you could give Mikasa better opinions on bathing suits than I can.” Armin offered.

Annie thought about it for a moment, then gave them a nod. “Sure, I have nothing better to do.”

“Great. Now we better go after him before he rips apart the store.” Armin commented and went off in the direction Eren had gone.

Mikasa and Annie looked at each other, then followed after Armin. 

Meanwhile, at Marco’s house Jean sat on one of the chairs staring at the TV, “This is so boring…” He muttered.

“C’mon Jean, it’s not THAT bad.” Sasha said, who was laying on the floor.

“Yeah,” Connie agreed sprawled out on the floor next to Sasha, “I really like this movie.”

“That’s because you’re a child.” Jean scowled.

“And proud of it.” The girl grinned.

Jean rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair, “Whatever.”

Marco, like Connie and Sasha, was enjoying the movie. In fact, Lisa and Marina, his little sisters, were the ones who picked the movie for them. He looked at the screen with a smile on his face. He turned to look at Jean for a brief second before going back to the screen. 

As the movie continued, Sasha spoke up, “Are you guys excited for Krista’s pool party this Saturday?”

“Yeah!” Connie said, “It’s gonna be so fun!”

The tall freckled boy nodded as well. “What about you Jean?” He asked his best friend.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jean shrugged, “I’ve been to pool parties before this one probably won’t be much different.”

“I’ve only ever been to one pool party and it was my cousins.” Sasha admitted, glancing over her shoulder to face the boys on the couch. 

“Really?” Jean looked up slightly.

Sasha nodded. “Uh-huh, that was a long time ago though. I think I was like in sixth grade.”

“Well, they’re awesome.” Connie told her, “All your friends in one place having a great time!”

“I’ll take your word for it.” The brunette winked to the bald-headed kid with a smile. 

Bertholdt sat on his bed criss-crossed reading one of his books. He had already found the swimsuit he was going to wear and had placed it on the chair by his desk. That way he wouldn’t forget. Now he was just waiting for Reiner to show up. 

Before his friend knew it Reiner had thrown open the door to Bertholdt’s room and was sitting on the bed beside him, “What are you reading?” He grinned at his friend.

The v-fringed male glanced up in surprise for a second, due to being emerged into the story. He soon gave his best friend a gentle smile. “Oh hey, it’s the Lord of the Rings...The first one.” The boy answered, showing him the cover while keeping his spot marked with his finger.

Reiner nodded, “Nice, but I’m here now.” He said with a smile, “I’m more important.”

Bertholdt laughed as he marked his spot with his bookmark and closed the book, placing it on his nightstand. “Yeah.” He turned to the strong blond. “So, what do you want to do?” 

Reiner leaned back slightly and shrugged, “I dunno man. Wanna go outside?”

“Sure.” The taller boy answered, nodding to the blond.

Reiner got up from the bed and started out the bedroom door, “Then let’s go man.”

“W-Wait for me!” Bertholdt cried as he followed his friend out the door.

“Wanna play catch?” Reiner asked as they stepped outside, “At least it’s something to do.”

“O-Okay, sounds good.” He gave Reiner a small smile. 

Reiner grabbed a baseball and once he got about halfway across the yard he tossed it to Bertholdt, “So you excited for the party?”

The taller male caught the baseball and nodded. “Yeah, I am. Are you?” He asked as he threw the ball back over to his best friend. 

“Yep!” Reiner said as he caught the ball, “I’m gonna get to see Krista in her bathing suit.” He laughed and threw the ball back.

Bertholdt rolled his eyes gently with a smile as he caught the ball once again. He threw it as he continued to talk,  “A-And I get to see Annie in a-” He stopped talking, his olive hues widened. “...Oh boy…”

“C’mon Bertl, you can handle yourself around that. Can’t ya?” Reiner teased as he caught the ball.

The younger teen looked up to his best friend. “I-I guess so.” He mumbled meekly.

“It’ll be fine dude.” Reiner grinned, “Just another chance to impress her!” He threw the ball back.

Once again, Bertholdt caught the ball and held it for a few seconds, turning it in his hands nervously before throwing it back over to Reiner. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Besides. It’s a party! You should have fun no matter what.” Reiner caught the ball. He was honestly trying to make Bertholdt less nervous.

Bertholdt took a deep breath with a small smile lacing his lips as he looked back over at his best friend. Reiner always knew how to calm his nerves, especially when it came to things like this. What did he do to deserve a friend like him?

“Come on Eren.” Armin called from outside the changing room door, “It doesn’t take this long to try on one pair of trunks!” 

“Oh, shut up Armin!” Eren walked out of the changing room, “I don’t know about these…”

“They look fine…” Armin sighed.

Mikasa nodded in agreement. “I think so too.” 

“But they’re really lose…” Eren said tugging at the leg of the bathing suit.

“It’s supposed to be like that Eren. As long as you don’t lose them in the middle of the party it’s fine.” Armin tried to urge his friend back into the changing room, “Just get it.”

Annie gently rolled her eyes as she gazed down at her phone for a moment, extremely bored out of her mind. 

“And if I do lose them?” Eren said just trying to annoy his friends at this point.

“That’s why there’s the string.” Armin reached to the front of the trunks to pull the string tight.

“Hey!” Eren slapped his hand away, “I can do it myself!”

“Armin,” Mikasa spoke up. “Just let him do it.”

Eren mumbled and went back into the dressing room. He came back out seconds later with the trunks over his shoulder, “Fine. I’ll get these, but if anything happens I’m blaming you Armin.” 

Armin threw his arms up, exasperated, “Fine!”

Mikasa sighed silently to herself. This was going to be a very long day. 

Meanwhile, at Marco’s, the movie came to a close with Dory and Marlin looking out over the ocean. “The end” faded onto the screen and Jean promptly shut it off.

“Well, that wasn’t as entertaining as I thought it would be.” Jean said with a groan as he sat up and stretched.

“I wasn’t expecting to cry that much.” Sasha said, gesturing to the tissue box that she had happened to find while they watched the movie.

“Yeah…” Connie began wiping away a few stray tears with the back of his hand.

“You two are children,” Jean scoffed.

“Personally, I think this one is better than the first movie.” Marco said, also wiping one of his eyes with a tissue. 

Connie nodded in agreement with Marco, but wasn’t going to let Jean’s comment go, “Be quiet Jean! If we’re children so are you! I heard you sniffle at the end!”   
“You did not!” Jean argued back.

“Connie’s not the only one who heard.” Sasha turned to face him with a smirk.

Jean turned his head slowly and glared at Sasha, “How could you hear anything over your dramatic bawling?” 

“I have my ways.” She snickered.

“That doesn’t even make sense in this situation.” Jean nearly hissed back. Being seen as anything other than cool, and aloof, wasn’t something Jean was happy about.

“Maybe to you it doesn’t.” She mumbled under her breath. 

Jean scoffed, “Whatever. I’m getting a drink,” He stood up, “Do you want anything Marco?”

The boy shook his head. “I’m good for now, thanks though.” He smiled.

“I’d like a bottle of water!” Connie said to Jean with a smile.  
“Then get it yourself.” Jean shrugged and made his way into Marco’s kitchen.

He almost always made himself at home when he was at Marco’s because of how often he was over it almost felt like a second home.

A few blocks down, Bertholdt and Reiner had grown tired of tossing the baseball back and forth. The two decided to watch something while Miss Hoover made dinner for them. It would pass the time and get their minds off of hunger. The only problem was choosing what to watch.

Reiner sat on the floor looking through a pile of DVDs, “Do you have any cartoons or something?”

Bertholdt nodded. “Y-Yeah, we do. They’re in the bottom row of the cabinet.” He informed his friend.

Reiner pulled out the DVDs and looked through them for a moment, “This one.” He said holding up the case.

“Over the Garden Wall?” He squinted a tiny bit to see the cover. “O-Oh yeah! Annie got that for me as a birthday present...I-I never got the chance to watch it though.” He blushed lightly. 

“Then let’s watch it now!” Reiner said as he put the rest of the DVDs back in an un organized fashion.   
He then opened the case and put the CD into the player before sitting back down on the floor a little further away from the TV.

An hour later, they finished the ten-episode mini-series. The reprise of the opening theme played as they found out what happened to each of the characters after Wirt and Greg left the Unknown. The song ended as the rock facts rock was placed back where it once was and the screen went black. 

“That was good,” Reiner said nonchalantly wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Bertholdt sniffled gently as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, it was…” He pulled his sweater sleeve over his hand to wipe his eyes with it.

“... Wanna watch it again?” Reiner asked pointing the remote at the TV.

“...Yeah.” Bertholdt nodded to his best friend. 

The other boy pressed the play button.

Another hour went by and the end of the show rolled around once again.

“T-That was even better than the first time we watched it.” Bertholdt admitted, wiping his eyes again with his sleeve of his sweater. 

Reiner nodded in agreement, and grabbed the remote ready to hit the play button once again.

Before he could, however, Miss Hoover’s voice rang from the kitchen. “Kids! Dinner’s ready! I made potato pancakes!”

“C-Coming Mom!” Bertholdt called quietly from his spot on the couch, getting up to stretch his arms. “C’mon Reiner, we can watch it again after dinner.” 

For a moment Reiner seriously considered not eating, but stood up and threw the remote onto the couch, “Alright, but lets eat fast.”

Bertholdt nodded and led the way to the kitchen where his mother and the delicious potato pancakes were waiting. 

A few houses over Ymir was in her room with a few bathing suits spread across her bed. Most of them didn’t fit anymore, so it was a fairly simple choice. But, Ymir being Ymir, obviously wanted Krista’s input on the matter. So, she called her.

Meanwhile, Krista was in her own bedroom, planning the party by writing ideas down in a little notebook. Just as she was about to start writing about the party games, her cellphone rang. She got off her bed and rushed over to where her phone was, picking it up and placing it to her ear. “Hello?” 

“Hey,” Ymir said enthusiastically, “What are you up to, cutie?”

Krista smiled, hearing Ymir’s voice. “Hey, nothing much! Just writing ideas for party games in my journal. Why? What’s up?” 

“Well,” Ymir sighed dramatically, “I’m trying to pick out a bathing suit for your party, but I just can’t decide on one.”

She couldn’t see it, but Krista’s face was flushing a bright red. “I’LL BE RIGHT OVER!” She cried suddenly and hung up the phone. She soon sprinted down the stairs, begging Freida to drive her over to Ymir’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Reiner Braun  
> Connie Springer  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Ymir  
> Levi Ackermann


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the party had arrived and Krista was trying not to be a nervous wreck. She put on her best bathing suit and wore a white cover up and a sun hat. She raced around her house, making sure everything was perfect. She had never hosted a party before and she wanted to have everything in the right place. The little blonde checked the food, checked the games in the huge backyard she had and even checked the pool for any bugs. Everything was fine. Krista sighed in relief as she sat down on her couch, waiting for the guests to arrive.  
As one could have guessed, Ymir was the first one to arrive. The girl rang the doorbell and waited for her girlfriend to answer.  
Krista quickly got up and raced to the door. She opened it and beamed brightly. “Ymir! You made it!” She said happily, her blue eyes shimmering like two stars.  
Ymir grinned, “Of course I did!” She stepped inside the house, “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Ymir wore an old, and oversized band t-shirt over her bathing suit.  
“Make yourself at home.” She told her girlfriend sweetly. “Do you want anything to eat? We have some of the food out already.”  
“Nah, I think I’m good,” Ymir smirked, “Besides before everyone else gets here I’d rather-”  
Connie was the next to barrel through the door, “Food?!”  
Krista whirled her head around, blinking a few times in surprise before smiling at the bald-headed kid who just barreled in. “Oh, hi Connie!” She waved. “Yes, we have food! It’s over there on the table!”  
Soon after Krista had said that, Sasha rushed in as well. She inhaled a bit sharply, feeling the sweet aroma tickle her nostrils. “Mmmm! It smells so good!”  
“C’mon! Let’s grab some before everyone else gets here!” Connie dashed towards the table, “Thanks Krista!”  
“Yeah! Thanks Krista!” Sasha hugged the small blonde before racing after the boy.  
“You’re welcome!” Krista laughed.  
Ymir pouted dramatically off to the side, “They ruined it.” She mumbled.  
The tiny golden-haired girl looked up to her girlfriend. “Ruined what?” She asked, clearly confused.  
Ymir dropped the dramatics, “Doesn’t matter, they’re here now.”  
“And so are we!” Reiner poked his head through the door, “Hello Krista, you’re looking gorgeous as usual.”  
“Fantastic.” Ymir groaned, and rolled her eyes.  
“Aw, thank you Reiner!” Krista beamed. “You’re so sweet!”  
“You hear that Ymir?” Reiner grinned, “I’m sweet.”  
Ymir narrowed her eyes slightly, “I’ll make you a girl if you don’t shut up.”  
Bertholdt followed in after Reiner. “H-Hello Krista.” He nodded his head to her and then to the taller freckled girl. “H-Hello Ymir.”  
Ymir gave him a slight wave, “Hey Bert.” She nodded her head to Reiner, “Control your pet.”  
Bertholdt nodded. “I-I’ll try my best.”  
Eren darted in next with his arms raised in the air, “Pool party! Pool party!”  
Armin soon followed, “Eren calm down!”  
Mikasa calmly followed after them, shaking her head in disbelief.  
Jean walked in next, “So immature.” He muttered to himself.  
Marco followed in suit. “Oh c’mon Jean, they’re just excited is all.” He smiled.  
“That doesn’t mean he had to barge in without saying hello to anyone.” Jean pointed out, “Especially our host. Hello Krista.” Jean said with a small smile.  
“Hi Jean! Hi Marco! I’m so glad you guys could make it!” Krista smiled brightly.  
“Hi, Captain Buzz Kill,” Ymir smiled sarcastically at Jean.  
“Hi, General Disappointing,” Jean smiled back.  
“Thanks for having us Krista. This is going to be so much fun!” Marco said with a smile.  
Krista nodded to him with a big smile on her face.  
Annie was the final person to walk into the house, wearing a black coverup. “Hey Krista, sorry I’m late. My dad’s car nearly broke down on the way here.”  
Krista shook her head. “No, it’s fine! You’re not late at all actually!”  
“Well, since we’re all here now,” Reiner put his arm around Annie’s shoulder, “Let’s get this party started!”  
Everyone cheered at Reiner’s response, except Annie who just smiled and Ymir, who certainly agreed, but wasn’t going to give Reiner the satisfaction of knowing she did.  
“So, do we have any order on how we’re doing things?” Mikasa asked the little hostess.  
“It doesn’t matter to me honestly.” Krista responded to the raven-haired girl. “We can do whatever you guys want to do. We have the pool, we have the food in here and the games in the backyard.”  
Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of a large splash came from the pool. Connie soon rose to the surface, laughing.  
“C’mon guys!” The boy grinned waving his hand and urging his friends to join him in the pool.  
“WOO-HOO!!” Sasha cheered, running towards the pool and cannonballing in after the bald-headed kid.  
Reiner ran full speed at the pool and leapt off of the edge tucking his knees to his chest. He created a large slash and grinned, “C’mon in Bert!”  
“U-Um...okay…” Bertholdt nodded and made his way over to the stairs of the pool, slowly going down them. His face formed a look that read ‘holy crap it’s cold’ as he continued to enter the water.  
“Oh, come on man!” Reiner laughed as he swam around, “Just jump right in!”  
“I-I would, if it weren’t so cold…” The v-fringe male mumbled slightly as he finally stood in the pool, staying still as a statue.  
“It’s not that bad! Come on if you move around a little it won’t be as bad!” Reiner tried to encourage his friend.  
Bertholdt sighed as he begun to move around a bit, his torso still above the water because of his height. “Easy for you to say..” He murmured quietly.  
Jean was the next to go in he pushed himself off of the edge flailing a bit before he hit the water.  
Marco was next as he chose the path Bertholdt had gone and went down the stairs with ease. “This feels so nice.” He said to himself as he waded in the pool.  
Jean’s head popped up and he shook the water out of his hair, for once not concerned that the water might mess it up, “Whoo!”  
“Hey Connie! Betcha can’t hold your breath underwater longer than I can!” Sasha challenged the smaller boy.  
“I bet ya I can!” Connie held his nose and dropped under the water before Sasha had the chance to get another word in.  
“Oh, it’s on!” With that, Sasha took a deep breath and went under as well.  
“Those two are gonna drown themselves by the end of today,” Ymir commented from the edge of the pool.  
Krista, who was standing by her, shook her head. “I’m sure they’ll be fine...I hope…”  
“If they don’t drown themselves they’re sure to drown somebody else…” Ymir paused then grinned slightly, “Hopefully Reiner.”  
The little blonde rolled her eyes gently with a little shake of her head. “I’m planning on going in soon, want to go in with me?” She asked her girlfriend.  
Ymir flashed a genuine smile at Krista, “Of course!”  
Krista returned a thrilled smile back. “Great!”  
“Armin, pool!” Eren dragged his friend past the group still outside the pool and tried to push him in.  
“Eren! I don’t want to jump in!” Armin cried clinging to Eren.  
“Eren, if Armin doesn’t want to jump in, he doesn’t want to jump in. Don’t force him.” Mikasa scolded as she sat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.  
“But it’s not any fun unless he jumps in!” Eren argued.  
“Maybe he wants to go in later, don’t make him go in if he doesn’t want to.”  
Eren started to whine and crossed his arms like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.  
Armin rolled his eyes, “I’ll jump in later Eren, I promise.”  
Meanwhile, Annie soon joined Mikasa and they begun to talk to each other. Both girls did not want to go in at that moment in time, like Armin did. Back in the pool, Sasha emerged from under the water, breathing heavily.  
Connie emerged next with a laugh of victory, “I won! Haha! In your face Sasha!”  
The girl sighed, with a gentle smirk. “You may have beaten me, but can you beat me in a race down that end of the pool and back?!” She challenged her friend excitedly.  
“Uh, yeah!” Connie said proudly and prepared his body in the water to move quickly, “I’m the fastest thing in the water! Like a shark!”  
“I’ll have you know, I’m the fastest swimmer in my entire family! Well, between my father and my little cousins that is.” Sasha boasted playfully as she also prepared. “Not to mention, I have webbed toes! See?” She lifted her leg out of the water and showed Connie her one foot. The second and third toe had a patch of skin that connected them together.  
“Psht! That doesn’t mean anything! Extra skin won’t do anything for you against me!” Connie pointed to himself with a grin, “I’m faster than fast!”  
“Yeah? We’ll see about that!” Sasha said as she smirked to him. “Ya ready?”  
“Always!” Connie put his arms out in front of him ready to swim his hardest.  
“GO!” Sasha cried beginning to swim as fast as she could.  
For a good few seconds Connie kept up with Sasha, but soon fell behind as he kicked his legs rapidly.  
Sasha continued to kick her legs as she swam with all her might. She really was a fast swimmer. Eventually, she reached the other side of the pool and began heading back over to where she and Connie had started.  
By the time Sasha was halfway back to the starting point Connie was turning around and slowing down, he just couldn’t keep up.  
After about twenty seconds, Sasha was back at the starting point. “I won! I won!” She cheered.  
Connie stopped just as he was about to reach the starting point and groaned, “Yeah, you did. Congrats.” He sighed almost disappointed.  
Sasha turned to face her friend, feeling almost guilty for boasting about her winnings. She gave Connie a sympathetic smile. “Ya know, this makes us even.” She said. “You won a challenge and I won a challenge.”  
“Yeah! A tie is better than either of us losing!” Connie smiled brightly with a small nod.  
“Exactly.” She nodded, holding out her hand for him to Hi-5 it. “Good job buddy.”  
Connie slapped Sasha’s extended hand, “Good job Sash! Hey! I saw that Krista had a bunch of tubes you wanna grab some?”  
“Heck yeah I do!” She nodded eagerly.  
Reiner had begun to torture Jean while Bertholdt was wading his way into the pool. The two boys were splashing and shoving each other more aggressive than playful.  
Bertholdt and Marco stood on the side of the pool, watching the two other boys rough-housing each other. They both weren’t ready to get really wet just yet. They just wanted to relax for a bit longer. The two teens knew that soon, they would either be ready to go or be forced to go under by the others. But for now, this was soothing to them.  
“Keep your hands to yourself Braun!” Came from Jean in an aggravated yell as Reiner pushed the boy under the water.  
“Then fight back Kirstein!” Reiner retorted as Jean popped out of the water and tackled him.  
“Do you think we should stop them? They could get hurt.” Marco asked, turning to face Bertholdt with a worried look.  
Bertholdt shook his head. “Usually, I would but...I say we let them go for now…”  
Reiner and Jean continued to wrestle, but Reiner obviously had the upper hand being stronger. Jean found his advantage quickly and latched onto Reiner’s back where the boy couldn’t reach him.  
Marco continued glancing back and forth from Reiner and Jean to Bertholdt, who was watching the other two wrestling. The v-fringed male’s lips formed a straight line and he shook his head like a disappointed parent.  
“That’s no fair!” Reiner whined trying to grab onto Jean.  
“Everything’s fair when fighting you!” Jean latched tighter, “You over muscled gorilla!”  
Bertholdt sighed and crossed his arms while Marco watched with that worried look still on his face.  
“Oh come on! Again with the gorilla thing? What are you now, Ymir?” Reiner scoffed and spun around as his hands tried to latch on to Jean.  
“Oh, I should be so lucky! She knows where to hit you where it’ll hurt the most!” Jean retorted. “An art form she’s perfected because you’re so thick you don’t know that you’re being insulted half the time!”  
“That’s not true!”  
“Really?” Jean snapped back, “You still haven’t noticed Krista and Ymir are dating, or is that just denial?”  
“... I don’t know what you’re talking about. Krista and Ymir have never SAID they were dating,” Reiner said matter of factly.  
“... They say it all the time!” Jean said in disbelief.  
“At least Reiner isn’t bothering me now, but I do feel sorry for Jean,” Ymir sighed and watched the two boys fight, clearly entertained.  
“What are they even fighting about?” Krista asked, having just returned from getting something to drink and glanced up at Ymir. She was clearly confused at this moment in time.  
“Who knows, it’s just funny to watch.” Ymir shrugged and pulled her shirt off over her head. She tossed the shirt over to the side and adjusted the top of the bikini that she and Krista had picked out. Personally, she wasn’t a fan of it, but Krista liked it so she could deal with it.  
Krista’s cheeks glowed a bright pink as she saw her girlfriend in a bikini. “That really looks great on you Ymir.” She said with a smile, “The color even goes well with your eyes.”  
Ymir glanced down at herself and smiled, clearly smitten after Krista complimented her. She couldn’t help but cross her arms over her midsection. “Heh, thanks Krista… I mean, it’s all because of you. You did pick it out.”  
Before Krista could retort playfully back, Sasha had just gotten out of the pool and turned to face the pool again. “OI! CONNIE! BETCHA CAN’T MAKE A BIGGER SPLASH WITH A CANONBALL!”  
“I bet you I can!” Connie responded and scrambled up the ladder to stand next to Sasha, “You may be better at swimming, but I can totally do a better cannonball!”  
“You’re on!” Sasha narrowed her eyes challenging with a smirk on her face. She then looked around, “Who wants to score us!?”  
“I will!” Eren spoke up from the opposite side of the pool where he was still trying to get Armin to get in the pool.  
Sasha grinned, “Thanks Eren!” She turned back to Connie, and gestured to the pool. “After you.”  
“You bet after me!” Connie exclaimed and backed up a couple of feet away from the pool.  
Connie lowered his body slightly and took off towards the pool as fast as he could. Once he reached the edge of the pool he launched himself off of the last part of solid ground his feet touched. He tucked his knees into his chest and landed on the water with the familiar thud of skin hitting water. His splash caused water to splatter on the concrete surrounding the pool.  
After a few seconds Connie rose from under the water and shook the water off of his face with a grin.  
“How was that Eren!” He called back.  
“Super awesome!” Eren responded.  
“It was alright,” Sasha crossed her arms with a smirk. “Nah, I’m kiddin’! It was good, but not as good as mine! Move to the side Connie so I don’t hit ya!” The brunette slowly began to back up and once she was far back, she took a deep breath. She began to run and as soon as she reached the pools edge, she bent her knees and leapt up. Throwing her hands around her knees that were now tucked up by her chest, the girl made her cannonball and landed in the water. The splash wasn’t too big, but it was at least a moderate one.  
She then popped back up and moved her hair out of her face, “How did I do?! Did I knock yer socks off?!”  
Eren didn’t want to hurt Sasha’s feelings by saying her cannonball wasn’t good, but Connie had for sure done better.  
“It was good!” Eren told her, “But not as good as Connie’s. Sorry!”  
“OHH!” Connie celebrated himself gleefully, “I won!”  
Sasha snapped her fingers in defeat. “Dang,” She smiled and held out her hand to Connie, “Congrats Connie.”  
Connie shook Sasha’s hand aggressively, “Thanks Sasha! Your cannonball really was good!”  
“Thanks dude, but yours was better!” She said truthfully.  
After the cannonball competition Reiner and Jean had broken up their fight.  
Reiner had begun to swim laps around the pool while Jean had gone to stand by Marco and Bertholdt.  
“I thought that fight would go on forever,” Marco chuckled lightly. “You two were really going at each other.”  
“Yeah, well, I guess since he didn’t have anyone else to fight he had go after someone.” Jean scoffed, “I don’t know how you do it Bertholdt. A little bit of roughhousing is fine, but he goes above and beyond.”  
“It takes years and years of practice Jean.” Bertholdt replied, “You eventually get used to it.”  
“Well, you’re very patient for that Bertl. We should probably make you some sort of award.” Jean scoffed.  
“Oh, no y-you don’t have to do that!” Bertholdt held his hands up in defense.  
“It was a joke,” Jean told him with a small nudge.  
The tallest boy blushed in embarrassment. “O-Oh.”  
“If anything we all deserve a trophy for putting up with him.” Jean liked Reiner, but he didn’t like his aggressive attitude.  
Marco nodded, “I agree. He’s a sweet guy though, he’s just...ya know...vulgar…”  
“Not saying you’re wrong.” Bertholdt added, “I’ve been friends with him since we were babies. I know him inside and out.”  
“At least he knows your boundaries.” Jean sighed softly before starting towards the stairs, “I’m gonna grab some food, you guys wanna join me?”  
“Sure!” Marco beamed, “I am getting kinda hungry.” The freckled boy made his way to the stairwell in the pool, “You comin’ Bertl?”  
“Um..sure!” Bertholdt nodded. He wanted to stay and make sure Reiner wouldn’t do something idiotic, yet he was starving. The taller male also never really got the chance to really hang out with Jean and Marco and they were his friends.  
“Hey, Krista!” Jean called to the girl as he grabbed his towel from off of a chair, “What kinda pizza did you get for this party?”  
“I got plain, pepperoni, mushroom, and extra cheese!” Krista replied back, placing her hand to the side of her cheek to amplify her voice.  
“That mushroom pizza is mine.” Jean said with a small nod and put his towel around his shoulders like a cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Reiner Braun  
> Connie Springer  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Ymir  
> Levi Ackermann


End file.
